Who got run over by What?
by Dani Yuy
Summary: An over used song parody Just in time for Christmas! Multiple chapters, 2 to start with and one everyday till Christmas.
1. Relena By Wing Zero!

Disclaimer: I'M ONLY DOIN THIS ONCE! I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! Except my computer and my muse.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Relena by Wing Zero!

**R**elena got run over by Wing Zero  
Walking through her palace Christmas Eve  
You can say theres no such thing as Gundams!  
But as for me and Pegan, we believe

**S**he'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd left without her bultler,  
So she stumbled out her door into the hall.

**W**hen they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were stomp prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' blast marks on her back.

**R**elena got run over by Wing Zero  
Walking through her palace Christmas Eve  
You can say theres no such thing as Gundams!  
But as for me and Pegan, we believe

**N**ow we're all so proud of Heero,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' TV,  
Drinkin' coke and playin' cards with Q an' me.

**I**t's not Christmas without Relena.  
All the crew's here dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

**R**elena got run over by Wing Zero  
Walking through her palace Christmas Eve  
You can say theres no such thing as Gundams!  
But as for me and Pegan, we believe

* * *

Dani: Okay, that's the first one and now, go read the second!  
Julz: Guess who!  
Dani: It's Hilde, but by whom? 


	2. Hilde By The Deathscythe!

**Chapter 2: Hilde By The Deathscythe!**

**H**ilde got run over by the Deathscythe  
Walking through the junk yard Chirstmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Duo,  
But as for me and Harold, we believe

**S**he'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd left without her stun gun,  
So she stumbled out her door into the hall.

**W**hen they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were stomp prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' slash marks on her back.

**H**ilde got run over by the Deathscythe  
Walking through the junk yard Chirstmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Duo,  
But as for me and Harold, we believe

**N**ow were all so proud of Duo,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' TV,  
Drinkin' coke and playin' cards with Q an' me.

**I**t's not Christmas without Hilde.  
All the crew's here dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

**H**ilde got run over by the Deathscythe  
Walking through the junk yard Chirstmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Duo,  
But as for me and Harold, we believe

* * *

Dani: Next chapter tomorrow!  
Julz: It's Cathrine 


	3. Cathrine By The Sandrock!

**Chapter 3: Cathrine by the Sandrock!**

**C**athrine got run over by the Sandrock  
Walking through the circus Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Quatre,  
But as for me and Trowa, we believe.

**S**he'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd left without her daggers,  
So she stumbled out the door into the snow.

**W**hen they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were stomp prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' scythe marks on her back.

**C**athrine got run over by the Sandrock  
Walking through the circus Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Quatre,  
But as for me and Trowa, we believe.

**N**ow were all so proud of Trowa,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' TV,  
Drinkin' coke and playin' cards with Q an' me.

**I**t's not Christmas without Cathrine.  
All the crew's here dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

**C**athrine got run over by the Sandrock  
Walking through the circus Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Quatre,  
But as for me and Trowa, we believe.

* * *

Dani: 3 down, 2 to go!

Julz: Look out Dorothy, your next!


	4. Dorothy By The HeavyArms!

**Chapter 4: Dorthy by the HeavyArms!**

**D**orothy got run over by the HeavyArms!  
Tryin to start a war on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Trowa,  
But as for me and Quize, we believe.

**S**he'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd left without her limo,  
So she stumbled out the door into the snow.

**W**hen they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were stomp prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' bullet holes on her back.

**D**orothy got run over by the HeavyArms!  
Tryin to start a war on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Trowa,  
But as for me and Quize, we believe.

**N**ow were all so proud of Quatre  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' TV,  
Drinkin' coke and playin' cards with T an' me.

**I**t's not Christmas without Dorothy  
All the crews here dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

**D**orothy got run over by the HeavyArms!  
Tryin to start a war on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Trowa,  
But as for me and Quize, we believe.

* * *

Dani: 1 more! Come back tomorrow for the last!  
Julz: Sally Po, Watch yer back! 


	5. Sally By Nataku!

**Chapter 5: Sally by Nataku!**

**S**ally got run over by Nataku  
Cleanin up a shuttle Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as sexist,  
But as for me and Duo, we believe.

**S**he'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd begged her not to go.  
But she'd left without her braids in,  
So she stumbled out the door into the snow.

**W**hen they found her Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were stomp prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' scorch marks on her back.

**S**ally got run over by Nataku  
Cleanin up a shuttle Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as sexist,  
But as for me and Duo, we believe.

**N**ow were all so proud of Wufei,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' TV,  
Drinkin' coke and playin' cards with Q an' me.

**I**t's not Christmas without Sally.  
All the crew's here dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

**S**ally got run over by Nataku  
Cleanin up a shuttle Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as sexist,  
But as for me and Duo, we believe.

* * *

Dani: Bonus Chapter On New Years!  
Julz: You'll never see this comin! 


End file.
